


【居北】亲一个【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: 哈哈哈我好喜欢北宇的欠揍，也好喜欢龙哥又温柔又嫌弃的精分





	【居北】亲一个【朱白】

朱一龙性格包袱比较重，不太喜欢肉麻话，但偏生摊上白宇这么个二百五，隔三差五就冲着他说浑话。说浑话也算了，这人还残存着钢铁直男的意志，不敢像撩女孩儿一样撩他，于是说的骚话都土了吧唧的，末了还带着他落不下脸的尴尬傻笑，朱一龙每回听见内心都无比复杂。  
“来，哥哥。”白宇指着自己的嘴巴说道，“我脸上长嘴了，你帮我亲一亲，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈～”  
朱一龙看着他一脸胡茬，不禁又露出了那个万分嫌弃的表情，内心在被恶心到和被可爱到之间左右横跳，朱一龙最后还是被白宇嘟起的嘴唇吸引了过去，无可奈何地亲了他一下。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哥哥你这生无可恋的表情…”看见朱一龙的表情，白宇不禁笑得更大声了，“过分了啊，亲我有这么为难你吗？再来一个再来一个！”白宇一边喊着一边还晃起了朱一龙的手。  
“不来…”  
朱一龙垂死挣扎，不想理他，脖子以上的肌肤都是红扑扑的。但眼看着白宇越靠越近，双手撂到他的肩上，与他额头相抵，朱一龙便觉得空气中有种叫他迷醉的气息，令他情不自禁地吻住了面前幼稚的男孩儿。

这个吻不再是方才的嬉戏打闹。朱一龙认真地吸吮起白宇的下唇时，白宇便激动了。白宇一下子将双臂收拢将人搂得紧紧的，在对方喘息换气时，探进对方的口腔里，纠缠着舌头不放。  
下意识地，朱一龙已经忍不住伸手去扯白宇的衣物，双手钻进他的卫衣里头开始在他后背和屁股上来回爱抚，急切地要亲手感受他的肌肤。  
两人的唾液不知在这种唇舌交战中交换了多少回。白宇推着朱一龙倒在床上时，上衣和裤腰带都已经被对方扒下了。  
“哥哥就这么想搞我吗？”白宇压在他身上，冲着他咧嘴一笑，上扬的嘴角，得意又嚣张。  
朱一龙的目光顺着白宇的眉眼落到鼻尖再落到他的胡茬，最后回到了他的双眸。白宇最受不住这样和他对视，那双眼睛大得过分，里面的撩人欲火和柔情蜜意都浓烈得很，叫他下意识地停滞住动作。  
“我想和你贴一块儿，怎样都行…”见白宇动作放缓，朱一龙还是急了，起身将剩下的内裤都扯下，托住白宇，让他坐在自己的大腿上，将两人都开始发硬的几把握到一起，“这样也可以…”  
血液往大脑一冲，白宇便兴奋地伸出一只手和朱一龙一块儿握着两根茎体蹭了起来，嘴巴热烈地往他龙哥唇上够，吻得疯狂又响亮。  
“这好像有点儿干……”  
虽说已经就了些口水，但还是有些勉强，不等朱一龙把话说完，白宇已经迅速地从床头柜里翻出润滑油。  
突然浇上黏液总是有些冰凉，但在润滑油的作用下，摩擦的快感来得更快了，两人的下体上都冒了青筋。朱一龙还知道一边揉他的顶端一边照顾他的睾丸，向来比较喧闹的白宇禁不住喘出声，爽得喊出一句句脏话。  
“妈的…对对、对…揉这儿……操操操操操！！！”  
在他扭胯时，朱一龙还低头含住了他的乳头，朱一龙的舌尖一打转，白宇便收不住，一下子射了出来，白浊的精液一下子溅到两人的阴茎、小腹和朱一龙的下巴上。  
朱一龙还没完事儿，被白宇这么溅一身有点懵，但看见对方这么爽，还是心情十分愉悦的。  
“这么多…”朱一龙一只手托住白宇的后背不让他向后倒，一只手腾出来擦了擦下巴，“厉害啊你……”  
“还厉害…你笑我呢？”  
白宇没好气地作势要掐他一把，低头却看见他龙哥还立着的柱体。于是，他坐龙哥大腿上，将双腿分得更开，向他展示自己被润滑油打湿的后穴。  
“来，前面伺候好了，哥哥帮我弄弄后面吧。”  
见他那副大爷嘴脸，朱一龙不禁舔了舔后槽牙。  
“好。”

朱一龙用指腹从白宇的小腹上抹了一把精液，混着润滑油便往白宇的后穴送。  
演过盗笔的男人，果然不一样，白宇总觉得朱一龙手上的功夫变得灵活了，被对方这么搅动他现在连直男抵触情绪都没有了，只剩下更加敏感的神经。  
被摁到那个位置，白宇立即脚趾头都蜷起来了，察觉到这点的朱一龙马上探进了第三根手指，来来回回地往那戳。  
白宇腰都快软了，赶紧喊：“要命了，我都这样了，你还动什么手！快进来！”  
当那话儿整截被推进白宇的身体时，小白宇也跟着抬起来头，朱一龙也不含糊，浅浅地试探了一阵小白的适应程度，然后就拿出他打游戏的猛劲儿，发了狠地往刚刚里头撞。一开始白宇还能吼出几句粗犷的“卧槽”，到了后面声音都开始变调了，“哎呀”、“唉呦”、“哥哥～”，骚得他自己都不禁感慨果然自己已经不直了，索性不喊了，脑袋搭在朱一龙肩上，靠苟省点力气。  
朱一龙耳朵已经红得发烫，功能倒没坏，听不见声了，便鼓动他：“你继续说呀…我爱听…”那奶声奶气的语调倒是跟他下半身的模样完全挨不上边。  
“嘶，你这人……！！！”  
白宇那半句“怎么连打炮都要我多说话”还没出口，后头就被捣到最敏感的地方了。朱一龙密集的进攻扯着他的快感迅速往上攀，他都没来得及伸手照顾自己的前面，身体便已经不受控制地抽搐起来，内壁将朱一龙箍得越来越厉害，不一会儿，他的脑内便放起了烟花，前头也蹭着朱一龙的小腹滋出了白色的花儿。  
男人爽的表情都差不多，朱一龙那神仙皮相在这会儿也终于难能可贵的放飞了起来。他在白宇的体内抖了几下，才退了出来，最后仰躺在床上，胸膛起伏着。  
这是朱一龙剧烈运动后的常见症状，躺尸，缺氧，本来就说不出话的人更是半天蹦不出一个词。白宇毕竟比较年轻，身体也已经有经验，先缓过气来，凑到朱一龙身旁一下一下地捏他胳膊。  
“啧啧，这就没气儿了…”事后调戏，格外理直气壮。  
朱一龙立马眉头一皱，食指冲他指了指，语气立即老干部了起来：“我这不是没气儿，是爽…”  
“行行行，”白宇笑得眼都弯了，“那要不要再亲一个？”  
“亲一个！”

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈哈我好喜欢北宇的欠揍，也好喜欢龙哥又温柔又嫌弃的精分


End file.
